


A Soft Epilogue

by Sammys_Rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Roxy's arrival in Heaven brings with it a long awaited reunion.
Relationships: Ash/Original Character(s)





	A Soft Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for my SPN OC Roxy Winchester. For more information on her, please see my Tumblr (link at the end of the Fic). You can also read a brief prologue to her story on my AO3 page called "22 Years Ago."
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic!!!
> 
> Spoilers for Supernatural 15x20 "Carry On" below!!!

Roxy died 20 years after Dean in a cemetery in Tennessee. As she held her hand to her wounded side, she felt the blood seeping between her fingers. Sam's son Dean ran up and knelt by her side, eyes wide with panic. 

> “Aunt Roxy, I'm sorry! It just came at me out of nowhere and I-"

“It's okay, kiddo.” She wheezed. “I should've known it'd be a ghoul that finally took me out. “  
  
  
They both gave a bitter chuckle until Roxy winced in pain. She reached out and took her nephew's hand. Tears ran down his cheeks. He looked so much like Sam.

  
  
“Listen, tell your daddy… Tell him I love him. I know- I know he already knows, but tell him anyway, for me.” 

Dean looked like he wanted to argue, but a look from Roxy had him nodding.  
  
  
“Yeah,” the young man whispered. “I'll tell him.”

Roxy smiled softly. She coughed, blood splattering her lips.  
  
  
“I want you to know that I'm so lucky to be your aunt, Dean.”

  
  
He clutched her hand tighter as he began to sob.  
  
  
“Aunt Roxy, please don't go! We can find a way to fix this! I love you.”

“I love… You.. Too… De-"

The only sounds in the graveyard were the wind and the soft cries of a young Dean Winchester as he knelt in the dirt holding his aunt's lifeless hand.

  
  
  


*********

Roxy gasped as her eyes snapped open. She looked around wildly for a minute as she tried to gain her bearings. She was sitting on a wooden crate by a large freezer that was pushed up against the side of an old wooden building. There were trees behind the building and the sky was clear with the sun casting a warm glow. Somewhere in the distance Roxy heard a river. It was peaceful. 

She stood up and made her way around to the front porch of the building. As she rounded the corner, Roxy saw two chairs with a small table between them. On the table sat a familiar monkey and in the nearest chair sat a familiar face.

>   
>    
>  “Uncle Bobby?”

> Bobby looked over at her and smiled.  
>    
>    
>  “Hey there, sweetheart.” he said nodding toward the other chair.

  
As she sat down, Roxy looked around the area.

>   
>    
>  “I half expected Dean to be here.” she admitted.  
>    
>    
>  “Oh, he's around.” Bobby shrugged. “Him and Cas have a place over that way.”

> “Cas is here???”
> 
>   
>    
>  “Mm-hmm,” the older man hummed, looking up at the clear, blue sky. “Your angel's knockin' around here somewhere too.”

Roxy's eyes went wide at the mention of her best friend.

>   
>    
>  “I guess I should go track him down, then.” she mused, standing from her chair and took a step toward her car, which was sitting just off the porch.

> “Before you do that,” Bobby started.

Roxy turned back to look at him

>   
>  “There's somebody inside who's been waitin' to see ya.”

She gave a puzzled look toward the door. After a moment, her eyes went wide as she finally realized what building they were in front of. A hopeful smile slowly crept across her face and she looked at Bobby for confirmation.

>   
>  “Go on, girl.” he urged. “Thirty years is a long time.”

Roxy wasted no time yanking open the screen door and stepping inside. The second she stepped inside Harvelle's Roadhouse, she was hit by the familiar scent of Bud, blood, and beer nuts.

  
“Best smell in the world,” she whispered to herself.  
  
With each step she took, further into the old saloon, Roxy felt the weight of her life lift off her shoulders. By the time she made it to the bar, she felt like she was in her twenties again. She looked up at the bar tender, who had her back to the room, and grinned.

“Can I get a PBR?” Roxy said.  
  
  
Ellen Harvelle turned to face the bar. When she saw who had spoken, her face split into a warm smile.  
  
“Roxy Winchester,” she said, leaning over the counter to hug her. “It's good to see you, honey.”  
  


“It's great to see you too Ellen.” Roxy replied, squeezing the older woman tighter.  
  
  
As they broke apart, the kitchen door swung open.  
  
  
“Mom, did I hear you say-"  
  


“Jo Beth!!!” Roxy cried.  
  
  
“Ro Beth!!!” Jo replied.  
  
Roxy laughed at the old nickname as they rushed forward to hug each other. After a moment, the pair separated and Roxy looked around expectantly.  
  
  
“He's in his room.” Jo said, as though she had read her mind. 

Roxy squeezed Jo's shoulders one last time and took a few steps toward the back hallway. Halfway there, she froze in her tracks.   
  
  
“Jo?” she called.  
  
  
“Yeah,” the younger woman replied.  
  
  
“Gimme a push.”

A few seconds later there was a light shove between her shoulder blades. Roxy stumbled the rest of the way to the hall, where there were a few rooms that Ellen would rent to hunters that were passing through. She made her way past several open doors before reaching the one dhe wanted.  
  
Stopping at the last door on the right, Roxy smiled at the wooden sign that currently read “Dr. Badass is IN.” She heard soft country music bleeding out around the closed door. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Then, she knocked. 

“Just a second!” called a voice from inside.  
  
  
“Take your time!” Roxy responded. “It's only been thirty years since I've seen you!”

There was a crash like something hitting the floor followed by running footsteps. The door was thrown open to reveal a wide eyed Ash. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his jeans hung low on his slender hips. His sandy blonde hair was wet, as though he'd just gotten out of the shower. As his blue eyes met hers, his lips quirked up in an easy smirk.  
  
“Bout time you showed up, darlin'" he teased.  
  
  
“I got a little side-tracked.” she shrugged.  
  
  
They stood silently for a few seconds, smiling at each other. Then, without another word, Roxy practically threw herself into his arms. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed. They'd both missed this so much.  
  
Roxy leaned back to look into Ash's eyes.  
  
  
“I missed you Skynyrd.” she said, running a hand through his long hair.  
  
  
Ash chuckled, leaning into her touch.  
  
  
“I missed you too, sugar.”

He leaned in to press his lips to hers. For a moment, Roxy was completely lost in the taste of PBR, pretzels, and something uniquely Ash. They separated as the need to breathe became unbearable. He rested his forehead against hers as he gazed into her eyes lovingly.  
  
  
“Worth the wait?” he asked.

  
  
“I don't know.” Roxy hummed, a slightly devious grin on her face. “Might need another one to be sure.”

Ash laughed, kissing the end of her nose.

“Well, lucky us, we've got forever to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here  
> thecaptainsgingersnap.tumblr.com
> 
> <3  
> Kris


End file.
